Segunda primera impresión
by AngelCaotico11
Summary: Tai es rechazado por Sora, y para colmo recibe una sorpresa muy impactante que para el que cambiara un poco su forma de pensar acerca de los Digimon.
1. Chapter 1

Hola hoy les traigo mi segundo fanfic de Digimon y para los que me conozcan (y los que no, no los culpo) sabrán que se trata de una pareja mas inusual que la de mi otro fanfic, sin más que decir empecemos.

- **hola** -gente hablando

- _ **hola**_ -gente pensando

Segunda primera impresión.

¿Alguna vez has escuchado de la teoría de los universos paralelos o alternos? Tal vez si o tal vez no, si la escuchaste sabrás que tal vez sea posible que los diferentes universos o dimensiones sean capaces de interactuar y conectarse entre sí, a lo que me refiero es que tal vez alguien del universo ``A´´ sea capaz de viajar al universo ``B´´ o ``C´´ y pensaras ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con este fanfic? Pues déjame decirte que pronto lo veras.

Eran como las 5 de la tarde en la ciudad de Odaima más precisamente en un parque en una banca podemos ver a un joven de 16 años, tenía una chaqueta negra, un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y unos tenis Converse negros con una camisa blanca, su cabello era castaño y desordenado, su piel morena y ojos de color chocolate que miraban tristes y deprimidos el suelo.

 **-no puedo creer que Sora me volviera a rechazar, creí que esta vez me aceptaría pero creo que aun quiere a Matt-** da un suspiro con tristeza recuerda lo que paso esta tarde.

Flashback.

Es la una de la tarde Tai había invitado a Sora a dar un paseo por la ciudad solo ellos dos, claro que al principio irían también Agumon y Biyomon pero al final ellos decidieron no ir, Agumon porque quería que su compañero se confesara a la elegida del amor y Biyomon no fue porque quería exactamente lo mismo que el lagarto naranja.

Ambos elegidos salían del cine después de ver civil war lastima que la película los decepciono a ambos así que decidieron ir al parque cuando vieron a un señor con un carrito de helado y pues decidieron ir por unos.

 **-Sora yo iré por los helados-** dijo con una sonrisa tranquila pensando en cómo declarársele la joven pelirroja.

 **-claro Tai por favor tráeme uno de vainilla-** la joven de ojos color caramelo (ojo Sora tiene la misma ropa que en adventure 02) ella le iba a dar el dinero para su helado pero el negó con la cabeza diciendo que el pagaría (Tai también pago el boleto de Sora para la película) y ella le dio una sonrisa mientras le agradecía por ser tan amable.

Los jóvenes comieron sus helados en una banca del parque mientras conversaban y cuando acabaron Tai decidió arriesgarse.

 **-oye Sora-** ya no había vuelta atrás.

 **-¿si Tai?-**

 **-bueno desde hace tiempo yo querido decirte esto, es algo muy importante-** sonaba muy nervioso.

 **-pues dilo si es importante debes decírmelo-** su sonrisa le dio confianza al joven de pelo castaño.

 **-bueno Sora veras…tu me gustas me llevas gustando mucho tiempo desde que empezamos nuestra aventura en el digimundo me llamabas mucho la atención con el tiempo te empecé a tomar un gran afecto que se convirtió en amor… aunque claro era mu necio y no me daba cuenta pero luego ya era muy tarde tú ya estabas con Matt, pero ahora quiero decirte que….-** es interrumpido cuando Sora lo toma de los hombros.

 **-Tai basta… se a donde va esto y aunque es muy tierno y dulce de tu parte temo decirte que no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, se que ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que rompí con Matt pero no estoy lista para una relación al menos no todavía-** sus palabras eran sinceras y se notaba cierto dolor y lastima en ellas aunque en su cabeza llego la imagen de cierto rubio conchesuma….olvídenlo

El castaño no quería presionarla mas así que simple mente le dijo que entendía y duraron unos minutos en un silencio incomodo para ambos cuando de repente sonó el teléfono de la pelirroja y decidió contestar al ver quien era gracias al identificador de llamadas.

 **-hola mamá…si estoy con Tai…no mamá no es lo que piensas… ¿Qué? Ok entiendo voy para allá-** da un suspiro y mira a su acompañante.

 **-¿Qué pasa?-**

 **-mi madre me llamo para pedirme que cuide la florería ya que ella saldrá a atender unos negocios con un hombre que quiere comprar flores para su boda y también quiere que mi mama haga la decoración floral-** sonaba un poco molesta.

 **-ok ¿quieres que te acompañe?-** pregunto ya más calmado.

 **-no gracias, mi casa está cerca así que puedo ir sola no vemos luego-** dijo para levantándose de la banca e y se dirigió al este a la salida del parque.

El joven castaño se quedo sentado en la banca aunque perdió la noción del tiempo por estar tan triste.

Fin del flashback.

Tai se levanto y decidió caminar para despejar su mente cuando de pronto escucho un sonido extraño fue a investigar y pudo ver un portal abriéndose y una figura femenina saliendo de él, Tai se preparo para lo peor pero al ver quien salía del portal se quedo mudo, la mujer cayó al suelo y cuando se levanto miro al castaño con unos ojos rojos aunque en realidad eran alegres.

 **-¡Tai eres tú, me alegro tanto de que estés bien!-** sonaba cansada pero feliz y eso desconcertó al elegido del valor.

- **imposible ¿ladydevimon?-**

 **CONTINUARA**


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda primera impresión capitulo 2

Toma 1

Hola a todos aquí AngelCaotico11 trayéndoles un nuevo video…..¡CORTE!

Toma 2

Hola a todos aquí AngelCaotico11 trayéndoles el siguiente y suculento episodio de este fic que salió de lo más profundo y perturbador de mi an…¡CORTE CARAJO!

Toma 3 (fale ferga fa fida)

Hola a todos aquí AngelCaotico11 trayéndoles el siguiente y suculento episodio de este fic que salió de lo más profundo y perturbador de mi mente espero que les guste díganme si hay errores y den sus opiniones (claro si es que alguien lo ve) y ¡ACCION!

 **Nota: los eventos de Digimon tri no suceden en este fic.**

Capitulo 2 mujer de otra dimensión

¿La vida puede darte muchas sorpresas verdad? Eso mismo podemos presenciar en un parque en Odaima donde un joven moreno de ojos chocolate y cabello castaño que miraba asombrado a la Digimon de tipo virus que tenía en frente solo que esta tenía algo diferente y eso era que sus ojos tenían una mirada más… calmada, tierna e inocente además que sus pechos eran copa D y su figura era un poco más sensual (si es que eso es posible) ella se lanzo al joven para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza pero como ella es más alta la cara del estudiante quedo entre los pechos de la mujer de pelos grisáceos (no describiré a ladydevimon ya ustedes han de conocerla) causándole un fuerte sonrojo a nuestro protagonista.

 **-¡Tai! Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien pensé que tu también fuiste destruido por Zeedmilleniumon** -grito llena de alegría.

- **¡espera espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo y de qué rayos hablas?-** su sorpresa era evidente pero se notaba cierta vergüenza en su voz y su sonrojo aumento más al ver que las personas del parque los miraban los hombres miraban a Tai con envidia y las mujeres con enojo.

El moreno recordó que no había nadie en su casa y al ver la situación decido empujarla para apartarla un poco y la llevo a su casa jalándola del brazo ella no dijo nada en todo el viaje solo quedo muy sorprendida por el comportamiento del muchacho y al llegar el abrió la puerta con sus llaves y entro junto con la mujer digital, la llevo a la sala y el la sentó en el sofá para pararse enfrente de ella mirándola serio.

- **Tai ¿Qué pasa, porque me miras como si estuvieras enojado? ¿Te pasa algo malo?** -pregunto confundida la sensu….linda Digimon virus.

- **quiero que me digas que haces aquí se que no eres la misma Ladydevimon que conozco, ella hubiera intentado matarme además aparente mente me conoces cuando yo solo había visto a una de tu especie solo una vez-** dijo de forma seria sorprendiendo a la Digimon virus.

 **-así que lo que me dijo Neo era cierto viaje a un mundo paralelo-** declaro para ella misma aunque Tai la había escuchado a la perfección.

- **¿de qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Realmente vienes de un mundo paralelo? ¿Quién rayos es Neo?-** sonaba confundido y no era para menos, cada vez entendía menos y quería una explicación.

- **antes de explicarte todo quiero que me contestes una pregunta ¿Cu...Cuál es el Digimon más poderoso que conoces?** -pregunto con la voz algo quebrada y sus ojos algo humedecidos.

- **Imperialdramon modo paladín-** su respuesta fue sencilla pero se dio cuenta de que Ladydevimon estaba llorando.

Esto desconcertó aun mas al moreno que solo vio como la Digimon virus lloraba desconsolada mente, luego pudo entender algo ella venia de un mundo paralelo, ella era amiga de su ``otro yo´´ y el fue destruido y probablemente su mundo también, al darse cuenta sintió mucha lástima por ella y decidió abrazarla para tranquilizarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

 **-calma está bien no entiendo mucho de lo que sucede pero prometo que buscare un modo de poder ayudarte-** sus palabras eran sinceras y las dijo en un tono tierno y comprensivo para calmar a la mujer.

 **-¿lo prometes?-** se escuchaba insegura.

 **-lo juro por mi vida-** dijo muy decidido

Y antes de darse cuenta ella se lanzo hacia él para abrazarlo mientras lloraba pero como en el parque la cara de Tai quedo entre los pechos de Ladydevimon y este se estaba ahogando.

CONTINUARA

Bueno primero que nada me disculpo por haber tardado en hacer este capítulo pero realmente estaba ocupado pero bueno aquí esta y también lamento si es demasiado corto pero es lo mejor que pude hacer también me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y si deje cosas sin explicar pero esas las veremos en el siguiente capítulo sin más que decir me despido.


	3. Chapter 3

Segunda primera impresión capitulo 3

Luego de que nuestra querida Digimon virus dejara de llorar y se calmara decidió sentarse en el sofá pero siguió abrazando a la cara del elegido del valor no estaba entre los pechos de la mujer si no que ella tenía la cabeza recostada sobre la cabeza de Tai (la cabeza de arriba mal pensados) y eso le causo un ligero sonrojo a nuestro protagonista debido a que las ``armas´´ de nuestra querida Digimon virus estaban muy cerca de su cara.

- **bueno ¿Qué tal si me cuentas todo? Me refiero que ¿de dónde vienes y como llegaste a mi mundo?-** necesitaba aclarar sus dudas si quería ayudarla.

 **-bu…bueno como ya te dije yo provengo de un mundo paralelo pero mi mundo fue destruido por zeedmilleniumon es un Digimon capaz de destruir universos, todos mis amigos, los royal knights e incluso los reyes demonio se unieron para poder destruirlo debido a que él había dominado todo bajo una horrible tiranía, la batalla causo muchas muertes pues aunque el solo era uno su poder era inmenso y cuando solo quedábamos tu, Alphamon, Beelzemon, Omegamon y yo pensamos que sería el fin de todo pero entonces se abrió un portar del que salió Neo el cual dijo que podía sentir el poder de Zeedmilleniumon en su mundo y se decidió a destruirlo fue entonces que Alphamon, Beelzemon, Omegamon y tu se lanzaron contra él para ayudar a Neo pero Zeedmilleniumon los asesino delante de mis ojos-** toma una pausa y empieza a sollozar- **y cuando** *snif* **te vi morir no lo resistí y me desmalle-** las lagrimas fluían por sus mejillas que estaban rojas por el llanto- **cuando desperté no había nada todo había sido completamente arrasado Neo me dijo que Zeedmilleniumon también destruyo el digimundo de mi dimensión, yo no le creí y me llevo a el digimundo pero el tenia razón** *snif* *snif* **todos habían muerto todo fue aniquilado por ese maldito monstruo Neo me dijo que durmiera y que me mandaría a otra dimensión para empezar una nueva vida y así lo hice quería dormir y que al despertar todo haya sido una sido una horrible pesadilla, que mi mundo no había sido destruido, que mis amigos no hayan muerto y que tu-** rompió en llanto (quiero llorar, a por cierto busquen a Neo en la digipedia o como se llame y zeedmilleniumon si puede destruir universos o dimensiones son lo mismo)- **aun estés conmigo-** Tai la abrazo para consolarla pero ella se quedo dormida aunque él no sabía que sus padres y su hermana ya habían llegado y habían escuchado todo.

Ellos quedaron sorprendidos y tristes por la historia de la mujer que lloro desconsoladamente en los brazos de nuestro protagonista Kari se acerco y decidió hablar.

- **Tai deberías llevarla a la habitación de huéspedes para que descanse y se tranquilice luego hablamos-** sus palabras estaban llenas de tristeza y lastima.

Tai por otro lado se sorprendió al ver a su hermana y a sus padres pero al ver que ellos no decían nada decidió hacerle caso a la menor para llevarla a la habitación de huéspedes que estaba al final del pasillo (perdón por no describir la casa pero no soy bueno en eso).

Luego de dejar a la mujer en la cama (Tai la cargo estilo novia) fue a la sala y vio que sus padres y su hermana lo estaban esperando.

- **hijo siéntate tenemos que hablar-** la vos de su padre sonaba algo afligida y puedo ver que su madre y su hermana tenía los ojos algo llorosos.

- **Papá por favor no podemos dejarla a su suerte es cierto que un Digimon de su nivel puede cuidarse solo pero en su estado emocional no creo que pueda-** trataba de explicar y defender a su nueva amiga.

- **en eso tienes razón hijo y por eso quería decirte lo mejor sería que la dejáramos vivir aquí por un tiempo-** dijo para dar una sonrisa al terminar de hablar.

- **pero cielo recuerda que en 4 días nos iremos familiares a un hotel y no podremos llevarla a ella y a los Digimon de nuestros hijos con nosotros-** dijo la a su marido causándole preocupación.

- **maldición de lo había olvidado y cuando nos registre en el hotel solo registre a 4 personas además de que no se permiten mascotas, Podríamos llevar a Ladydevimon pero Gatomon y Agumon tendrían que quedarse y alguien tendría que quedarse a cuidarlos y….-** lo interrumpe su hijo.

 **-Papá cálmate, yo puedo quedarme de todos no estaba muy emocionado de ir sinceramente-** cuando dijo eso su padre sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima pero sentía que se lo tenía que compensar a su hijo de alguna manera.

- **pero hermano ¿realmente podrás estar tú solo con Agumon, Gatomon y Ladydevimon durante las vacaciones de verano?-** Kari no estaba muy segura ya que su hermano era algo descuidado.

- **claro que puedo además que no sería la primera vez que me quedo solo con Agumon y Gatomon** -dijo tratando de defenderse.

- **Tai tiene razón, yo estoy seguro de que podrá cuidar de la casa y de los Digimon-** su padre salió a su defensa como un abogado.

- **gracias papá, ves Kari mi papá me tiene confianza-** le dijo a su hermana sacando una sonrisa victoriosa.

- **tu padre tiene razón Kari tenemos que confiar en Tai no importa lo terco y cabezón que sea-** cuando la madre dijo eso termino con una sonrisa haciendo reír a todos.

- **¿ves Kari? Hasta mamá me apoya…. ¡Hey no soy terco!-** tardo un momento para entender lo ultimo dicho por su progenitora.

- **bueno si confían en Tai yo hare lo mismo, pero hermano recuerda a Gatomon no le gusta el agua a sí que llévala contigo ella cuando te bañes para obligarla a bañarse-** le informo a su hermano sabiendo que Gatomon evitaría bañarse con frecuencia.

- **no te preocupes a Agumon le pasa lo mismo y cuando me baño lo obligo a bañarse también-** dijo con fastidio nuestro protagonista.

- **bueno dejando eso de lado creo que Tai debería ir a ver como esta nuestra invitada-** hablo esta vez la Sra. Kamiya.

- **bueno pero antes díganme ¿donde están Agumon y Gatomon? a estas horas Agu debería venir corriendo y gritando que tiene hambre mientras Gatomon lo persigue y lo regaña por ser tan maleducado-** pregunto al recordar la ausencia de su compañero y la de su hermana.

- **oh ellos están en casa de tu amigo Matt junto a los Digimon de tus amigos dijeron algo sobre una piyamada Digimon volverán mañana Matt los traerá-** le informo su madre.

- **bien gracias mamá ahora si iré a ver a Ladydevimon-** agradeció para luego irse por el pasillo que lleva a los dormitorios entro a la habitación de huéspedes y observo que la Digimon virus seguía dormida.

El se acercó para ver cómo estaba y observo su rostro, se veía muy linda con esa expresión tranquila pero vio un mosquita en su mejilla y decidió espantarlo pero le toco la mejilla causando que ella se despierte (perdonen si no describo el cuarto pero no soy bueno en eso voy a necesitar ayuda).

- **Tai ¿Qué pasa, porque me despiertas, pasa algo, donde estoy?-** pregunto confundida y adormilada.

- **bu…bueno lo que pasa es que vine a ver como estabas y entonces vi un mosquito en tu mejilla y decidí espantarlo y sobre donde estas bueno estas en mi casa en el cuarto de huéspedes yo te traje-** cuando dijo eso ella dio un bostezo mientras se tallaba los ojos.

- **bueno gracias por traerme, siento mucho las molestias-** agradeció y luego se disculpo pero el castaño le puso la mano derecha en su hombro.

 **-no tienes que disculparte, prometí que te ayudaría en todo y eso hare-** declaro con un tono decidido dándole una sonrisa, ella sonrió y se lanzo contra el abrazándolo y obviamente haciendo que la cara del moreno acabe entre los pechos de la mujer (mendigo suertudo)

\- **¡gracias gracias gracias, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco juro compensártelo de algún modo lo juro!** -grito muy feliz pero no se dio cuenta de el moreno se estaba ahogando

- **calma con un gracias basta-** le costó hablar debido a la falta de aire.

- **ni diciéndote gracias mil veces podrá ser suficientes para expresar lo agradecida que estoy hacia ti, eres igual al Tai de mi mundo-** lo que dijo le causo un sonrojo notable al castaño así que se separo de ella apartándola con cuidado.

- **bu…bueno creo que mejor me voy, ya es tarde y mañana voy a la escuela así que adiós jeje, hasta mañana-** rápidamente salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta recargando su espalda en esta.

-`` **un día de estos me sus abrazos me mataran´´-** penso muy nervioso para luego ir a su cuarto.

CONTINUARA

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy creo que este es el capitulo mas largo que podre hacer pero al menos espero que les guste y perdonen si es algo radom pero bueno adiós

Angel Caotico fuera.


	4. Chapter 4

Segunda primera impresión capitulo 4

Hola a todos hoy les traigo el cuarto capítulo de este fic que aunque no es muy popular ni en FanFiction ni en Foros DZ me da gusto de que al menos a las pocas personas que lo leen les guste y con eso me basta para continuar mi fic creo que esta historia solo contara con 15 capítulos claro que eso ya depende de mí.

Sin más que decir vamos con el fic.

CAPITULO 4: LLEGAN LAS VACASIONES Y SE VA LA CALMA.

Ya habían pasado los 4 días y la familia de Tai ya se había ido de vacaciones aunque Tai tuvo que quedarse a cuidar a sus peculiares amigos (saben a lo que me refiero) ya era el último día de clases para nuestro protagonista castaño, Kari salió antes de vacaciones y ya se había ido con sus padres eran las 11:30 de la mañana y Tai junto a sus compañeros de clase habían salido antes ya que el profesor que les tocaba las dos últimas horas no había asistido, tristemente Tai no podía ir con ninguno de sus amigos humanos ya que estaban en clases diferentes, decidió ir a su casa donde solo estaban Ladydevimon, Gatomon y Agumon pero cuando llego y se dirigió a la sala se sorprendió de lo que vio.

- **¿Qué demonios? Mimí, Rosemon ¿Cuándo llegaron a Japón? ¿Cómo es que Palmon puede mantenerse en su forma mega? Y más importante ¿Qué hacen en mi casa?** -estaba bastante sorprendido y confundido al ver a Mimí y su compañera sentadas en el sillón junto con Ladydevimon, todas se alegraron al verlo pero la que más feliz estaba era la Digimon virus, claro que se puso algo celosa cuando vio a la Digimon flor y a la humana peli-rosa levantarse para abrazar al castaño, esto desconcertó a nuestro protagonista y molesto a nuestra querida Digimon virus y en ese momento Rosemon decidió hablar.

- **¡Tai que bueno verte, te extrañamos bastante! A ti y a los demás pero por favor cuéntanos como han estado todos** -se notaba muy feliz la Digimon planta aunque Tai no estaba del todo feliz.

- **no les diré nada hasta que me respondan todo lo que les pregunte** -si él estaba algo molesto la elegida de la inocencia lo jalo del brazo y lo llevo a la sala Tai se sentó junto a sus amigas (Tai en medio Ladydevimon junto a Tai en la parte izquierda Mimí junto a él en la porte derecha y Rosemon junto a Mimí).

- **veras Tai nosotras regresamos a Japón para pasar las vacaciones es más te contare todo desde el principio** -comenzó cerrando los ojos tomando un poco de aire para comenzar a contar lo sucedido.

Narra Mimí

 _Veras Tai todo comenzó antier en mi casa, en América las vacaciones ya habían comenzado y yo había hablado con mi madre para que me dejara ir a Japón para pasar las vacaciones y ella acepto aunque mi padre se negaba al principio pero mi madre pudo convérselo, luego de empacar Rosemon y yo fuimos al aeropuerto y compramos boletos para ir a Japón pero el pero el vuelo no saldría hasta mañana en la madrugada._

 _Ayer llegamos a Japón y eran las 5:00 de la mañana y Rose y yo decidimos ir a un motel para pasar la noche y al día siguiente decidimos ir a ver a los demás luego recordamos que tu casa estaba cerca y por eso decidimos ir a visitarte llegamos a las 9:00 de la mañana pero no estabas y conocimos a Ladydevimon y luego de un par de horas llegaste._

 _Narración normal_

- **pero eso no me responde el porqué tu Digimon puede permanecer en su etapa mega** -aunque sonaba molesto las chicas se dieron cuenta de que estaba celoso.

 **-eso es un SE-CRE-TO y si quieres saberlo pues tendrás que aguantarte-** Mimí no lo decía enserio solo lo decía para molestar a su amigo.

 **-la razón por la que puedo estar en mi etapa mega es porque en Nueva York nos encontramos con Willis y el había descubierto una manera de poder hacer que cualquier Digimon pueda estar en su etapa mega sin cansarse y eso era reuniendo información de otros Digimon que estos sueltan al momento de volver a ser Digi-huevos y como había mucha información en la PC de Willis soy capaz de estas en esta forma sin cansarme por lo que puedo estar así el tiempo que quiera-** acabo de explicar Rosemon.

 **-ya veo y ahora que recuerdo creo que Izzy tiene información en su computadora tal vez pueda hacer que Agumon y Gatomon puedan estar en su última etapa-** menciono el elegido del valor con una sonrisa al pensar en esa posibilidad y lo genial que sería poder presumirle a cierto rubio roba novias.

 **-hablando de ellos Matt llamo poco antes de que llegaras y dijo que los traería a la 1:00-** le dijo la Digimon virus al castaño haciendo que este sonriera dándole a Mimí y a Rosemon una idea de lo que planeaba.

 **-oye Ladydevimon ¿podrías llamar a Matt y decirle que también traiga a su hermano, a Gabumon y a los compañeros de los demás?-**

- **claro pero ¿Por qué?-** sonaba confundida.

- **porque yo llamare a Sora, a Izzy y a los otros para que vengan-** por su tono de vos y su mirada se podía decir que tenía pensado hacer las cosas más divertidas y de paso presentarles a sus amigos a Ladydevimon.

CONTINUARA…

Sé que es muy corto pero espero que les haya gustado.

Angel Caótico fuera


End file.
